


friends (before anything else)

by noona96n



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noona96n/pseuds/noona96n
Summary: Henriette's musing of the brother's relationship as she lays dying on the bed of the king of France.





	friends (before anything else)

King Louis said that while Phillipe sleeps, he can be a child again. But Phillipe has always been a child, Henriette think as her fingers card through his long flowing hair; Louis is just too paranoid to see that his younger brother is still that same innocent child seeking his trust and companionship. 

-

If Henriette D’Angleterre is to be so bold, she would say that her prior relationship with Phillipe duc D’Orléan, D’Anjou, de Chartres was that of friendship and understanding. But then, Phillipe was still le Petit Monsieur; running around le Palais Royale dressed in flowing silky robes with no consequences and no burden on his shoulders. And she was still Henriette, Princess of England; seeking shelter in the home of her cousins Dauphin de France and Fils de France. 

But now; now Phillipe is Monsieur and Henriette is his Madame. 

-

Henriette still remembers the first impression she has of Phillipe. It was awe and jealousy mixed into one ugly color; and even now she could never really distinguish them from one another. 

She was in awe because Phillipe was a beautiful and golden child that was not only intelligent but witty, humorous and understanding. Young Phillipe with his flowing black hair and smart mouth, he was the court favorite and Henriette was jealous because despite being beautiful and clever herself; she was never the talk of the court. They did not gossip about her grace and wit and they did not regard her with lustful eyes that they regard Phillipe.

But as the Queen of France’s visit to the lodge that was given to her and her mother increased, taking with her Phillipe; Henriette learned more of le Petit Monsieur. She learned that he was indeed beautiful and even more so dressed in women clothing. She learned that although golden like the sun, Phillipe must always remain the star that pale in comparison to his brother the king Louis. 

And it is through Phillipe that Henriette also learn that Louis, le roi de France, is the most wonderful human being that has ever grace this earth. That he is regal, august, and glorious. That he is intelligent, outspoken and ambitious. That he is absolute, unattainable and unmoving. That he is the golden light that is the sun.

And if Henriette is to think on it closely, perhaps it is also through Phillipe that she fell in love with Louis. Louis who was unattainable and unmoving. Phillipe’s brother Louis and not Louis XIV, le Roi Soleil. 

-

Phillipe, Henriette understands, does not love her like how a husband should love his wife. She knows this well. And she herself does not love Phillipe as a wife should love her husband. But she loves him still, even now when he prefers to flaunt his affection for le Chevalier into her face. She loves him, as a friend and a companion; because despite their petty disagreement Henriette knows that she knows him best. 

She knows his favorite color. She knows how he prefer his tea and the kind of music he loves to dance to and the type of dessert he enjoys. Little things that makes him happy. Little things that Louis does not care to learn.

-

And she knows of his ambitions. His desire to go to war and bring glory home. For France. For Louis. 

Little things that Louis does not allow him to have.

-

As she lays dying, Henriette wonders who will runs their fingers across Phillipe’s hair to chase away his fear. Who will sit beside him during sad days and still understands him. Who will call for le Chavelier when his mood is sour and in need of happiness. 

Henriette wonders who will be there for Phillipe when she is gone.

Surely not the King. 

(Because Louis is a king first, before he is a brother. And even though he loves Phillipe, he will never trust Philipe enough.) 

-

**Author's Note:**

> lol i wrote this ages ago when i first watched season one  
> i just realized that the second is released so i binge watched it now I'm posting this on impulse


End file.
